Engine surge is a major limiting factor in the operating envelope of aircraft gas turbine engines and is a concern in every new engine design. It can occur at critical operating regimes such as take-off, manoeuvres and engine acceleration. It is characterized by the asymmetric flow oscillations across the entire engine that lead to a sudden drop in engine power and engine damage the severity of which depends on the strength of the surge. Surge is a system instability associated with the interaction of the compressor with the combustor and turbine and is usually triggered by rotating stall. The severity of the rotating stall depends on the compressor. Rotating stall is a well known compressor aerodynamic instability that occurs as the mass flow through the compressor is decreased at a certain speed. It is characterized by the formation of a cell of axial velocity deficiency that rotates at a fraction of the compressor rotation speed and it usually results in a drop in compressor pressure rise. A common practice of incorporating a safety margin against rotating stall, such as casing treatment or active control using moveable inlet guide vanes, often prevents the compressor from operating at peak efficiency and peak pressure ratio. In another approach, micro injectors can be used to inject low mass flow jets into the compressors of gas turbine engines, however, the risk clogging and mechanical complexity are serious obstacles to practical implementation. Therefore, there is a need for an improved technique for suppressing rotating stall inception in a compressor of gas turbine engines.